Tonight, I Love You
by rainb0w-sunshine
Summary: Fiona loves Imogen and wants to stay in Toronto, can she do it? *Other plots to come along and will change to M for smut later on!*
1. Ferris Wheel

Fiona didn't know what she was doing.

It just came over her.

She had just kissed the girl she loved, Imogen Moreno. She had feelings for Imogen ever since Eli's play Love Roulette, everyday she would gaze at the spunky brunette and day dream of all the things they would do as one.

Fiona's love for her scared her, she didn't want to get hurt and rejected by a straight Imogen if she tried anything on her. But as of now, all went well as she went for it.

Imogen had strong feelings for Fiona while dating Eli, and never wanted to tell since she didn't want to hurt the green eyed boy.

The two girls shared their moment on a ferris wheel, and explained how they felt.

Fiona started to tear up as she thought about having to leave for New York in less than 24 hours.

"You know what," Fiona said with a bit of tears, "I'm not going to leave. I can't now! I have been waiting.. waiting so long for this moment, I can't just leave this all behind! I love you.. I love you so much Imogen! If I left, I'd be miserable everyday without you!" Tears were streaming down Imogen's face at the thought of the beautiful girl leaving.

"Then I'll just have to help you convince a certain someone to stay," Imogen told her new girlfriend. Fiona gave a weak smile and hugged her love so tightly, she new Toronto was where her heart was, and needed to stay.

* * *

**Authors Note: I completely apologize for having Chapters 1 & 2 _EXTREMELY _ short! 3 & 4 are much longer, I promise!:)**


	2. Convince Mama Coyne

Fiona and Imogen finally got off of the ferris wheel as Holly J approached them.

The red head girl noticed them holding hands and smiled up at Fiona. "We're together now, Holly J," Fiona explained.

"Congrats!" Holly J exclaimed, "But you do realize that I am supposed to send you back to New York, right?"

Imogen looked at Fiona with a sigh.

"Holly J, we need your help," Fiona told, "I need you to help me convince my mom to let me stay here in Toronto."

"Hmm….I don't blame you for wanting to stay here…I guess.. I guess I could help you two," Holly J upliftedly said.

Fiona quickly walked up to her best friend, hugged her and squealed, "Yes! Thank you Holly J! It really means a lot to me. Toronto is where I'm happiest, plus I'm graduating this year,and I don't want to change schools like I did during my first round of senior year."

" Now I'm not promising anything Fi, I'll try my best to get your mom board. If she disagrees with all of my reasons for you to stay, It'll be up to you to convince her, I don't want to get in a quarrel with Mama Coyne!" Holly J explained to Fiona.

"Sure, anything! All of your help is needed!" Fiona gave a bright smile.

"I really hope this works out," Imogen spoke the the two girls.

Fiona and Holly J agreed.

* * *

After about an hour of Skyping Fiona's mother, she finally agreed.

She did insist that Fiona stayed for a winter break in NYC with her and Declan at least.

Fiona was fine with it, said her goodbyes, and logged off.

Fiona squealed and hugged the two girls who were over at her condo.

"I'm so happy you're staying Fions!" Imogen squeaked.

" I'm glad we got her convinced!" The Yale student said.

" Me too of course! You two did some excellent convincing! Now are you guys gonna help me pack or what?" she lightly giggled and smiled.

Her girfriend and friend both nodded and got to putting Miss Coyne's things in shiny black suitcases.

* * *

**Authors Note: I completely apologize for having Chapters 1 & 2 _EXTREMELY _ short! 3 & 4 are much longer, I promise!:)**


	3. First Date Preparations for Fi

It had been a week since Fiona came back to Toronto, and boy was she having a nice and relaxing time.

Once she had gotten home, she kicked back in her loft and treated herself to some store bought spa essentials the entire time.

Even though she was relaxed, Fiona became anxious easily about the thought that she was to see her girlfriend in only a few hours to go on their first date together. Fiona had picked out a short, but flowy, thin strapped, dark purple dress the day the date plan was made.

She also found some pretty black high heel T- strap sandals with a peep toe. Her nails were already painted a shimmery black, which looked perfect with her outfit.

To finish off her look, she had on a shiny diamond necklace that stopped where her chest began. There were two layers of gorgeous diamond rows, about 10 on each.

Her ensemble was so Fiona, and felt confident in it. She got up from her couch and Conair Waterfall Foot Bath, on to a a maroon colored towel that she placed on the floor next to her for when she was done.

Fiona gave out a sigh with a bit of a shake in it as she dried her pampered feet. _***Ring Ring Ring!***_ Fiona pulled her iPhone that sported a red sparkly case and took a look at the Caller ID. It read 'Immy'.

Fiona gave a smile and answered the phone. " Fions!", Imogen said, " Are you ready for our little date tonight?!" she asked excitedly.

" Hey Imogen," Fiona blushed, " Of course I am, I can't wait to see you!" she exclaimed. " I know! It's been way too long! I can't believe another Ice age hasn't happened yet!" Imogen laughed.

"Just two hours away!" Fiona smiled.

"I want to hear every detail of your time in New York! It must've been wonderful!" Imogen told as she heard her dad asking for help with his dinner, "I'll talk to you on our date, Fions, my dad wants me to help him make his dinner."

"Don't worry I will! And alright, I'll see you there. Bye, Imo," Fiona finished.

"See ya!" Imogen said happily.

'I'll talk to you on our date' kept running through Fiona's head. She couldn't believe she was lucky enough to have Imogen, the beautiful, wild, funny, adorable, caring brunette that was like no other.

Fiona walked over to her bed where she layed her date outfit.

She scanned it nicely and slid her hand across the fabric. A blush crept upon her cheeks thinking about going on the date again. She couldn't wait to see how striking her gorgeous girlfriend would look.

She finally snapped out it and started to get dressed. She flung off her sheer, ruffly black top with pink, tiny polka dots. She contiuned by ripping off her simple, very deep black colored skinny jeans.

She was left in a pretty, black lace bra and dark red underwear with a tiny black bow on the top.

She slipped on her fabulous new dress, along with her adorable black heels. She grabbed her delicate new necklace, and latched it on the last loop. Fiona also dug up a dark purple and black beaded bracelet and purpley pink dangley, chandelier looking earrings that looked perfect with her outfit, found in one of her many jewelry boxes.

She walked over to her mirror and brushed out hair. She pinned back two big pieces full of curls and spritzed her a few times with Herbal Esseences Tousle Me Softly, to get a nice effect on her long, lucious curls.

After making her hair perfection, she moved onto the make up.

She added a bit of ivory foundation on her face, like she even needed it.

Everyone knows Fiona Coyne has porcelain, perfect skin.

She added tiny amount of faint pink blush on her cheeks and finished her makeup with shimmery pink and black smokey eyeshadow and light pink lipstick.

She sprayed some Paris Amour Eau de Toilette on herself, her favorite perfume.

Fiona looked at the clock and realized she was ready extremely early, so she decided to watch some television.

Right as she turned on her TV to watch some Pop music videos, her phone buzzed. It was a text from Imogen.

_" Hello there, Fi:) ," _Imogen texted.

Fiona gave a toothy smile and relpied to her girlfriend. _"Hey Imo, what's up:)? "_

Imogen answered_, " Still helping my dad make some dinner, I'm making home made lasagna! He better save me some, I love lasagna! :D" _

Fiona chuckled at Imogen's text, she loved her personality_. " Sounds delicious! Lasagna is __parfait__ in my book!"_ she sent.

_" Mine too! Ours books must have similar chapters Fions! :D Ahg, my dad wants me to keep workin', I can't wait to see you later!" _Imogen texted.

_ "Your dad will love it Alright, see you soon! Bye:)" _Fiona typed and sent.

_ "Peace out, Fions ;D", _Imogen ended the conversation.


	4. First Date Preparations for Imo

Imogen had been pretty bored without her girlfriend for the past week.

All she had done was eat, watch TV, sleep,play her glasses and draw. She was so excited that Fiona was back, and could not wait for their first date.

"_**LALALALALALALALALA OOOOHHH WHOO! LALALALA LAAAA!"**_Imogen sang loudly as she played her musical glasses.

"Imogen, can you keep it down a bit? I'm trying to fill out some papers!" Imogen's dad called out from upstairs,with a light chuckle.

"Oops! Sorry Dad!" Imogen laughed at herself.

"Ooh! I should call Fions!" Imogen quietly said to herself. She grabbed her iPhone off of her kitchen counter that had a cute, pink case with a kawaii panda face popping out. Imogen clicked on the favorited contact that was named 'Fions!' and clicked call.

Fiona answered and they talked away for only a short amount of time.

"Just two hours away!" Fiona told through the phone.

"I want to hear every detail of your time in New York! It must've been wonderful!" Imogen said with glee as she heard her dad calling from upstairs,telling her he wanted help with his dinner. "I'll talk to you on our date, Fions, my dad wants me to help him make his dinner."

"Don't worry I will! And alright, I'll see you there. Bye, Imo," Fiona said lastly.

Imogen said goodbye and started her father's dinner.

During the time 'helping', aka being the only one in the kitchen cooking, her dad make lasagna, she wandered around in the kitchen and decided to contact her girlfriend again.

She really did miss her.

They only squeezed in 7 messages, due to her dad catching her not paying attention to the food she was preparing.

After Imogen was finally done cooking for her father, she decided to get ready for her first date with Fiona.

Imogen walked into her cute room, full of stuffed animals and creative drawings she had made, and walked over to her large, white desk.

Imogen had layed her date outfit on her blue, fuzzy chair, and scooped up her dress.

She had picked out a short, coral and white ombre dress that stopped at her mid thighs.

The silky material had circular studs from the beginning of the dress, to just above where her abdomen was.

Imogen kicked off her classic black converse, and threw off her grey overall dress, along with her aqua colored Beastie Boys top.

She lastly pulled her blue polka dotted, black tights off of her tan skin, and was left in her strapless, dark grey and turqouise bra, and black see-through lace hot pants.

Imogen stepped into her new dress that she ordered from the Topshop a few weeks before the date plans, and zipped up the back.

She also adjusted her straps, them being to big for the petite teen.

Imogen put on her shiny, cream colored platform heels with identical colored bows.

She walked over to her bathroom and started on her hair.

She evened out her hair, and pulled one side at a time to the top of her head, leaving her bangs out.

She turned two high pony tails into tight buns on the top of her head in two minutes tops.

Imogen Moreno is the pro of buns.

She applied several bobby pins to her adorable, signature buns, and prayed tons of Salon Grafix Proffesional Freezing Hair Spray-Mega Hold onto them for about half a minute.

You won't believe how often she has to buy hair spray…

She then walked over to her desk and looked at her face in her Hello Kitty light up mirror, thinking about how she wanted her makeup to be done.

After a good minute, she decided what she was going to do.

Imogen took out her eyeshadow brush, and rubbed it into a soft orange-y color she had.

She motioned her hand over to her left eye, and lightly brushed away, repeating the same steps to her other eye.

Imogen grabbed liquid eye liner out of her Kuromi makeup bag, and drew on slick, black cat eyes.

The bun headed girl quickly whipped on some Falsies mascara, and clear,shimmery lip gloss and applied light coral blush on her cheeks.

To top off her look, she walked back into her bathroom, and threw some glitter on her hair to make her sparkle.

Imogen walked back into her room and gazed at her pink cat wall clock, and saw that it was only 15 minutes till her and her girlfriend's first date together.

She heard a honk outside from an unfamiliar car. She went outside and saw Fiona in a taxi, there to pick Imogen up.

She smiled widely and walked up to the cab.


End file.
